


R U Mine?

by arcanesupernova



Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [17]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Sexual Content, basically this was going to be smut and I didn't feel like writing smut, dirty texts, starkid is the only fandom i don't like writing smut for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/arcanesupernova
Summary: Charlotte can take some really interesting pictures and Ted just can't handle it.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski
Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a starter to smut but as much as I love CharTed, I don't like writing smut for them? I think I'm just far more interested in their dynamic and less about the actual smut (:

Her text had come at no surprise but the one following so quickly behind it had. Normally Charlotte would text him once, he would respond yes or no and she wouldn’t text back. This time, this time was different.

“ **Ted I need to see you tonight. As soon as possible.** ”

“ **I want you.** ”

Ted had nearly dropped his phone at the message, clearing his throat at the image accompanying it. He was used to seeing her dressed so meek and modest but the Charlotte in the photo was something else. Her hair had been done up purposefully, tendrils dangling down into her eyes as she looked up into the camera. She wore nothing more than a black bra and panties, her cleavage pushed together on full display, as she lay flat on her bed with her feet up in the background. He looked around the office, making sure no one had seen before saving the image and putting his phone down. When the third message buzzed on his phone, Paul had been standing over the cubicle, asking about some paperwork. Ted knocked the phone away from him, curling his fist under his chin as he smiled up at his coworker.

“You feelin’ alright, Ted?” he asked, eyeing the discarded phone suspiciously.

“yeAH- I’m fine,” Ted assured him, his voice cracking as he spoke. He cleared his throat, shaking his head as he reached down and picked up the phone, finding another message on the homescreen.

“ **Teddy, don’t ignore me, please?** ” this message read, with an attachment.

“Sorry, Bill, I’ve gotta go,” he said, fumbling for his jacket as he tripped on his own feet getting up out of the chair.

“I-I’m Paul,” he called after him, his nostrils flaring as he watched Ted disappear into Mr. Davidson’s office and then down the hell, “Asshole.”

* * *

In his car, Ted finally opened the message, stifling a moan at the sight as he looked around. This one featured Charlotte, sans her bra and her arms specifically positioned to not let him see everything as she looked up at the camera. The front of Ted’s pants tightened uncomfortably and he readjusted himself, trying to take calming breaths to steady himself as his phone buzzed again.

“ **Please?** ”

This time she was wearing a shirt, one that looked suspiciously like the one he’d been looking for. It was unbuttoned, exposing almost every inch of her as she gave the camera a pleading look. This time he couldn’t fight back the moan, biting his lip as he rubbed himself through the fabric.

“ **I’m coming** .” he sent back, biting his lip as he tossed his phone to the side and turned the engine over. The screen lit up again as he slid into drive and he looked over at it.

“ **Promise?** ”

Another attachment but he knew if he opened another one, he would lose it right there in the CCRP parking lot. He flipped the device over and sped off, praying he wouldn't get stopped for doing almost fifty in a twenty-five. God must have smiled down on him, because he pulled into Charlotte’s driveway in less than ten minutes when the drive usually took him twenty. He practically fell out of his car, almost leaving the door open as he went straight for the front door. The chiming bell reminded him he’d left his keys as well and he stopped, taking a breath before going back to retrieve his keys as the front of his pants throbbed.

The car locked and fully turned off, he finally went to the door, resisting the urge to run for it. Still, his knock was a little too sharp and a little too quick as Charlotte opened the door looking frightened. Once she recognized it was him, standing there panting as he looked her over, a devious grin spread across her features. Ted frowned slightly, dismayed to find her wearing a robe rather than what she had advertised but as she bit her lip and opened the robe slowly, his heart started racing again.

“C-Can I come in?” he stammered, his voice hitching as she spread the robe open even more and he could see his shirt. She bit her lip again, taking his hand and pulling him into the house.


End file.
